


The Wedding (Part 1)

by Katorra



Series: Mr. and Mrs. Avatar [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Kataang - Freeform, Sukka, jinko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katorra/pseuds/Katorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have always wanted to know what happened in between Avatar: The Last Airbender and Avatar: The Legend of Korra. We know the basics, but I wanted more, so I decided to write it out for myself. I hope you like it. (This story focuses mostly of Kataang, but also touches upon the lives of the other characters.) (I post the fanfiction on my tumblr, Katorra, first.) PLEASE REVIEW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding (Part 1)

Aang stared in the mirror. He did not like these robes. Of course, this would be the only time he would ever wear them, and it would make Katara happy. That's what mattered most to him, Katara's happiness. She was his whole world now. She always had been, of course, but now it would be official. Today was the day they would start their new life together.

Sokka had told him that when he had married Suki, he was terrified. But Aang wasn't nervous in the slightest. He knew he would never regret this decision, he knew it would be the best decision he had ever made. He was happy, excited, and terribly anxious. He wanted to get it over with, not because he didn't like the idea of doing it, but because this was the beginning of the rest of his life with Katara, and he wanted to get started as soon as possible.

"Aang," Sokka called out from behind the door, "you ready? It's time."

"Yea," Aang called back, his voice steady. Sokka opened the door and peered in as Aang swiftly turned around to face him.

"Huh, you clean up nice." Sokka said with a grin on his face.

Aang heard Zuko call from the hall, "Aang let's go, do you wanna be late for your own wedding?"

Sokka focused on Aang and smiled a little wider. He placed his hands on Aang's shoulders, looked him in the eyes and said, "You'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly. His smile lingered for a second and then his lips pulled tight, "and you better be a good husband to my sister."

"I will," Aang laughed.

Sokka's smile returned, "good." Sokka turned and exited the room. Aang followed him out into the hallway, and through a small door that led to the front of the house. He walked through the door and saw a sea of people waiting outside. There were about fifty guests that were invited, they sat on the Earth benches that Toph had conjured up in about a second. But beyond the guests, were hundreds maybe thousands of more people, surrounding the fence of Katara and Aang's new home. All of them hoping to catch a glimpse of the Avatar's wedding.

Aang took his place in front of the house, next to Sokka and Zuko. They sat down on their legs on a fancy pillow that was placed for them. He looked down next to him to see the empty pillow where Katara, his soon-to-be wife, would sit.

He looked around to see the warm faces of Ty Lee, Iroh, Pakku, Mai, Gran Gran, Bato, Haru, Bumi, Pipsqueak, The Duke, Smeller Bee, and even Long Shot all of them smiling up at him. Even Appa and Momo looked very happy in their places behind the chairs, next to the earth tent Toph had set up. The slabs of earth were draped with decorative sheets and flowery vines; Suki insisted upon it. He stared at it a little longer, because he knew that, that was where Katara was. He was not aware of how they decorated the inside, because he was not allowed in, but he didn't care about that. He just wanted to see Her.

Any moment now Suki would walk out of that tent and make her way down the aisle, followed by Toph, and then, followed by Her.

Aang stared at the opening in the tent for a few moments when he saw Suki's hand stick through the door, and give the signal. Apparently only Aang had seen it, because she gave the signal again, a little more emphatically this time. Aang glanced over at the band, they all seemed to be laughing at a joke the Sungi Hornist had said. Just then, Aang's eyes shifted back to the tent opening where he saw Toph stomping out across the lawn in her bright green robes. She marched right over to the Sungi Hornist and grabbed his long, black beard. Aang watched as Toph gave the man a talking-to that turned his face of laughter into one of shock and then one of terror and disgust. Aang could only imagine what horrible things Toph said to the man, but he couldn't help but smile, he loved his best friend.

As, Toph quickly walked back to the tent the music began to play. The crowd quieted down rather quickly. A few seconds later Aang watched as Suki stepped out of the tent. She wore robes that were the same shade of light green as Toph's but with different patterns. She looked quite pretty, no doubt that Sokka was a lucky guy, but he was not attracted to her. She walked down the aisle, smiled politely at people she had probably never even met before, and then looked at Aang, and gave a huge warm grin. When she had just about reached the front row of seats, Toph too stepped out of the tent and began making her way down the aisle. He got his first glimpse of her face and saw for the first time what Toph looked like without dirt or grit on her face. Her hair was up in some elegant braid. He was stunned, she looked beautiful. Unlike Suki, she did not smile at the people in the aisle. She looked forward and had a huge smirk on her face like she "knew this was going to happen." Toph took her place next to Suki and leaned over towards Aang, "here we go twinkle toes, you scared?" she whispered.

"You wish," Aang whispered back.

Suddenly the music changed. It now played a slightly quicker harmony that made Aang anxious, because he knew what it meant. Aang took a deep breath, and prepared himself. She emerged from the earth tent, in the most vibrant blue robes he had every seen before. She turned into the aisle and locked eyes with Aang. She was not pretty, she was beautiful. She was gorgeous. She was radiant. No, she wasn't radiant, or beautiful, that was not sufficient. Beautiful was insulting, she was more than beautiful. Finally, Aang realized that there was not yet a word that could capture just how beautiful she was. Or maybe there was, there was a word that could capture that kind of beauty, Katara.

She wasn't smiling at the guests like Suki had. She wasn't looking at anyone in the crowd, it was like she did not know they were even there. She was looking at Aang. She wasn't smiling, she was positively beaming.


End file.
